coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8069 (25th February 2013)
Plot Gail struggles to keep a lid on her anguish as David excitedly anticipates Kylie's return from hospital. Gloria plans a world cruise for her honeymoon. Eric presses Eva for an answer to his proposition, but she's undecided. Jason and Tim set off to Leeds on a job. Faye's disappointed she won't see her dad for a week but Anna and Owen are quietly relieved. Audrey and David collect Kylie from hospital and warn her about Gail's bad mood. Kylie dreads the thought of facing her. In the factory, Tracy taunts Eva about her disastrous love life. She's upset at yet another humiliation. Broken-hearted Gail tells Nick that keeping his secret is killing her and she wishes that he'd never told her. Nick begs her not to dwell on it. Jenna warns Lloyd that Mandy's preparing to take Flash out of hibernation. Lloyd resolves that he will have to be honest about her beloved pet's demise. David fusses around Kylie as she returns to No.8. Kylie's moved, realising just how much he loves her. After a hellish day at work, Eva receives scant sympathy from Stella and Gloria. Eric feels sorry for her. Chesney's angry when hung-over Katy admits that she spent £50 on her night out. Nick and Gail are awkward when David offers to cook a family meal to celebrate Kylie's homecoming. Katy is cheered when Ryan thanks her for getting him his first DJ gig. Eva accepts the necklace from Eric and he begs her again to go round the world with him. Stella walks in on them, and Eva's forced to confess that Eric wants to go away with her instead of Gloria. Stella's gobsmacked. Gail cannot bear to look at Kylie and asks how she can sleep at night after what she's done. David overhears Gail shouting at Kylie and demands to know what's going on. He's stunned when Gail blurts out that Kylie really should have gone through with her abortion. Defiant Gail challenges Kylie to tell him the truth. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eric Babbage - Timothy West Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side room 4 Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva struggles to decide whether to accept Eric's offer to travel the world with her; Gail challenges Kylie to tell David the truth; and Ryan thanks Katy for getting him the DJ gig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,080,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes